


If we die tommorow....

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I AM VERY, M/M, Sadness, i am truly sorry, idk how I got this idea, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk,<br/>Canon bullshit and sadness.<br/>Boom, perfect description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we die tommorow....

Marco was sitting across the table, talking about something very exciting to him. Jean always loved to see him like this, light in his eyes, face lit up with a smile. Happy. He loves to see Marco like this, not worrying about anything at all. Although it’s rare, it’s one of the best things in Jean’s life. 

Later that night, Marco whispers Jean’s name. Jean isn’t asleep so he whispers a little “yes” to confirm that he’s listening.  
“Jean, I...Lately I’ve been thinking...I mean...Lately we’ve been...At risk of dying everyday, you know? And...every day we have to think, 'what should I do, in case I die tomorrow?’ Everyone here learns to live life to the fullest and say what they need to say before it’s too late.”  
It kind of saddened Jean, talking about one of them dying but he was more worried than he was scared.  
“So I saw you looking at me during dinner tonight and...well...It seemed you had something on your mind.”  
Jean panics a bit before saying.  
“No, nothing important."  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. How about you?”  
“W-well, I…Yes...I have something to tell you.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Well...Jean...We...We’ve known each other for a while,right?”  
“R-right.”  
“And I...I’ve really liked you from the day we met…”  
“I-I-I…”  
“Um...I’m going to bed. Goodnight,Jean.”  
Marco walks out, flustered.  
“M-Marco…”  
Now, Jean sits, crying uncontrollably, wishing he had said something that day.


End file.
